Recuerdos
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Solo quiere dejar de recordar para empezar a vivir. One-shot.


Pff, sin pies ni cabeza, es solo... algo.

* * *

Disclaimer: La materia oscura no me pertenece.

* * *

Recuerdos

Ni si quiera puede recordar su aroma.

No sabe si lo conoció alguna vez, pero de todas maneras, una vez al año, vuelve para ver si algún día llega a percibirlo. _Su_ aroma. Tal vez está ahí, pero tan mezclado con el hedor del fertilizante, la fragancia de las petunias y el perfume de las orquídeas que es imposible de percibir. Y lo lamenta, lamenta no recordar si quiera la esencia de él, de Will.

Pero, junto con ese aroma, hay tantas cosas que la memoria le ha robado…

Su sonrisa, que está ya pérdida en algún lugar entre los hinchados ojos chocolate y las mejillas redondeadas, que ella misma vio palidecer y adelgazar. Los suaves cabellos y los duros músculos bajo la playera. O tal vez los ojos eran azules y las mejillas siempre fueron delgadas y ella simplemente lo imaginó todo. Tal vez Will Parry era solo un niño rechoncho que perdió su daimonion en un lugar del camino y ella (como siempre) ha logrado crear una mentira tan convincente que incluso ella la cree.

Pero ella nunca cree sus mentiras. Y lo sabe.

Sabe diferenciar perfectamente la ficción de la realidad y puede distinguir entre lo que es un recuerdo y lo que es simplemente un desvarío de su escasa imaginación. Puede hacer tantas cosas, cosas como escalar arboles, extraer las variables de una ecuación y desarrollar un estado financiero, puede hacer cosas como correr y saltar más rápido y más alto que ninguna otra chica en el St. Sophia, manipular los aparatos ambáricos e incluso ha empezado a descomponer verdades reveladas por el aletiómetro, pero entre tantas cosas posibles de hacer, simplemente es imposible para ella recordar esa sombra en la mirada de Will, y no hay nada más difícil que escarbar en su memoria por los detalles en el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonreía.

Tal vez solo estaba demasiado ocupada salvando al mundo y al universo entero como para ocuparse de algo tan banal como de recordar los pequeños detalles (ese pequeño ruido que hacía Will con la boca al caminar y la manera en que se estiraba de una manera casi gatuna por las mañanas). Pero extraña los detalles, extraña los recuerdos, los extraña casi tanto como extraña a Will.

El tiempo se los ha robado todos. Pero hay otras cosas, cosas que si recuerda.

Recuerda el peculiar ruido de los mulefa al trasladarse de un lugar a otro sobre sus ruedas, y el torpe caminar sin ellas. Recuerda el rostro de absoluta felicidad de los muertos al ser arrastrados por el viento para volverse a convertir en polvo (porque polvo eran, y en polvo se convirtieron), recuerda a los pequeños gallivespianos y sus hermosas libélulas (no hay libélulas así en el hermoso pantano artificial del colegio), la euforia en su sangre al descubrir una nueva verdad sobre la superficie de su dorada brújula y recuerda la curiosa visión de una ventana.

Y las busca, siempre las busca. Las ventanas. Sabe que Xaphania habló de cerrarlas todas (y un ángel cumple sus promesas), sabe que tan dañinas son, sabe que Will destruyó la daga. Sabe todo eso y las busca. Lo busca a él, busca esos recuerdos que perdió.

Busca su cabello, sus ojos (cuyo color no recuerda), su aroma (perdido entre las flores del Jardín Botánico), sus mejillas, su nariz, sus brazos, su espalda (se acostumbró tanto a seguirla que no sabe muy bien que hacer sin ella). Busca a Will.

Pero más que a Will, busca la seguridad de que no va a perder el recuerdo más importante de su vida entre un millón de días iguales y conocimientos inútiles en el St. Sophia.

Porque los está perdiendo, está perdiendo esos recuerdos, esa chispa y esa infancia que alguna vez la hicieron tan ella, está perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos e incluso está perdiendo el rizado de sus cabellos. Está perdiendo peso y perdiendo vida. Está perdiendo tantas cosas, y siente (no importa lo que le digan) que no está ganando nada.

Ha conocido a un muchacho, y no puede dejar de compararlo con ese Will que no recuerda (y lo prometió, sabe que lo prometió). Ha visto las libélulas, ha viajado por su mundo y no puede dejar de recordarlo con otros. Ha estado en situaciones enredadas y desearía tener a Will a lado con la daga, dispuesto a ayudarle a huir. Extraña todas esas cosas maravillosas, los osos, los insectos, brújulas, libélulas, gallivespianos, luz _eléctrica_, aletiómetros que hablan con palabras, cuchillas gigantes, dagas mágicas, acantilados.

Se siente perdida entre una realidad que es demasiado aburrida y un pasado que es demasiado extravagante como para contarlo.

Busca a Will, pero no busca a Will.

Solo quiere dejar de recordar para empezar a vivir.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis incoherencias.

Lilamedusa


End file.
